Sonic and the LPS pets
by PurpleNerdz
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog, hero, nice guy, and a showoff. When he meets Blythe and the 7 Littlest Pet Shop pets, Dr. Eggman wants to kidnap them so he can use them for his biggest attack yet. Sonic, his friends, and the pets, won't let that happen. Will they save Downtown City from total destruction? Or will chaos cover the whole world? Rated T for maybe language or violence.


It was an ordinary day at the Littlest Pet Shop daycamp. Well, until a bunch of cheers were heard from all over the place.

Russell Ferguson was busy reading a book and getting to the interesting part just when all the noise distracted him.

"What in the world is going on over there!?" The orange hedgehog asked with a tone of annoyance. He walked over to the other side of the pet shop to see his other friends. The tv was turned on to the news while everyone was watching in awe. On the screen was a news reporter from Downtown City that always reports the most important stories.

"And that ladies and gentleman," She started to say." was Sonic the Hedgehog who heroically once again saved the world from the evil Dr. Eggman who planned on conquering our fair city."

"He's so awesome!" Pepper said as they continued covering the story. Vinnie looked at Pepper with shock. "He's not just awesome!" He told her while getting up on a table,"He is the greatest hero in the universe!" He waved his arms around to show them what he meant.

"Well for one thing," Russell started to say but got cut off by Minka who started circling him. "Maybe you and Sonic are related!" She said with excitement.

"Us? Related? That's impossible!" He told her.

"You both are hedgehogs." Zoe said while watching the television. Russell took a look at this "Sonic the hedgehog" figure. Sonic looked really tall compared to him. Russell was short, much shorter. He had blue fur while Russell had orange sorta brown fur. Minka was looking back and forth from the tv to her hedgehog friend. Something caught her eyes. Sonic's eyes were a shade of green. She looked back at her best friend and saw almost the same color in him. She stared into his eyes like it was paradise. She couldn't stop.

"Um... Minka?" Russell said while she kept staring, " what are you looking at?"

Minka finally realized what she was doing while a shade of pink crept up into her cheeks. The others were looking at her with grins on their faces waiting to see what's going to happen next.

For once she was speechless. Russell had a concerned look on his face while Minka just stayed quiet. "Is something the matter?" The orange hedgehog asked while walking towards his quiet friend. Minka's cheeks grew hotter as he neared her

"Hey guys!" A voice chirped as the others turned to see who it was. It was their human friend Blythe. Something wasn't right though. She looked scared like if something was going to happen. "Take a look at the tv!" She said while pointing to it. Everyone turned to see why their human friend was scared. It wasn't about Sonic's victory, in fact it has to do with his arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman.

"Breaking news!" The news reporter shouted with fear."Dr. Eggman is back with a new robot which the name is unknown. It is coming towards Downtown City!"

The pets gasped in fear. Sunil was shaking with sweat falling from his head. "It's the end!" He said with a dramatic tone. He ran up to Blythe and covered himself with her long hair. Vinnie however had an exciting grin on his face. "Does that mean Sonic is going to come _HERE_?"

"I don't think so Vinnie" Penny Ling said quietly while tears went down her eyes.

Minka was glad that Blythe came just in the right moment. Who knows what could have happened. She was the only one paying attention to the news while everyone else were being assured by Blythe that they will be safe.

But the next thing the news reporter said made Minka's heart almost stop.

"The robot is heading straight to the Littlest Pet Shop daycamp!" She led out a scream that made everyone turn around and see their usually hyper friend really still. "Minks! What's wrong?" Is what Russell said before he looked over where she was looking. The others except Vinnie all led out a yell as well.

"SO HE IS COMING HERE!" Vinnie yelled out with excitement. "Vinnie this isn't a joke!" His panda friend said with more tears going down. Just as Vinnie was about to apologize, The ground started to shake that made Minka loose her balance and fall on top of Russell.

"Everyone we need to get out **RIGHT NOW**!" Blythe commanded her best friends as she opened the door to let them run out.

"Minka can you get off me please?" He said before he realized how close they were. His cheeks turned red as Minka quickly got off. "Guys come on!" Blythe said as she grabbed both the hedgehog and spider monkey and ran out of the pet shop.

Somewhere out there...jk just a few miles away.

Sonic the hedgehog, was relaxing on top of a hill along with his two best friends, Miles "Tails" Prower, who was like a brother to him, and Amy Rose, one of his oldest friends and crush. They had (along with their other best friend Knuckles) just defeated Eggman a few hours ago. Now they were relaxing from their recent victory.

"Sonic where are you!" A voice yelled out that made Sonic concerned for what was going on. His friend Knuckles was running towards him as Tails and Amy stood up waiting to hear the news. "What's up Knuckles?" The blue hedgehog asked him. "Trouble." He replied with a serious look on his face. "It's in this place called Downtown City."

Sonic thought for a minute hoping to remember the way there.

"Tails, prepare the X tornado." He said as a grin appeared in his face. "It's time to take action."

Sonic/LPS Crossover.. why haven't I thought of that? well this took forever so tell me what you think. :)

RDfreak111


End file.
